


Can’t Pay Me In Candy

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti has some weird dreams okay, M/M, Multi, Violence but in a dream, dont judge him, eating candy while covered in blood?? Heck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “For the dream ones: Anti sleep talking, maybe he's having a dream about bargaining things for sweets.”- undedicated-humanoid





	Can’t Pay Me In Candy

Anti had always been the most restless sleeper of the trio.

Despite Dark and Wilfords various nightmares, Wilford slept through every nocturnal torture session like a rock. Darks aura did the moving for him, and all Anti ever needed to do was kick Dark a little for his aura to settle again. It was kind of like snoring - if you woke him up just enough, he’d shift slightly and things would be fine.

Anti was fidgety though, and his powers made him do some weird things. He had a lot of natural energy to work out during the day, and God forbid he stand near a router for too long. Electronics just... did things to him. It would have made more sense for various devices to do weird things to the Google IRL units, but Anti was made up of some weird stuff.

Not only did Anti kick and slap (and purr, though he’d never admit it) in his sleep, but he talked in his sleep too. Sometimes he’d have his mouth open and pick up on AM radio frequencies at four in the damn morning and he’d wake everyone up by accidentally transmitting conspiracy theories. But some of it was... closer to normal. As close to normal as a virus glitch demon thing could get.

Dark woke up to mummering. It was usually a roll of the dice as to who would wake up first from Antis antics, but Wilford was dead to the world.

“...ain’t worth it.”

Dark rubbed at his eyes, slowly, vaguely untangling Antis limbs from his own form so that he could roll over and listen in properly.

“...you can’t pay me in candy, ye bastard.”

This wasn’t radio. It was Antis voice, no doubt, and what on Earth was he talking about?

“...what about ‘is channel?”

Dark knew Antis accent got thicker when he slept, but this was a lot. It was, dare he even think it, cute. Although the mention of someone’s channel was rather interesting.

“...two lollipops? Hmm...”

Damn it. That was just too intriguing of a dream to not invade. He closed his eyes and focused.

 

_Dark was metaphorically pulled into the dream. And it was certainly an interesting scene._

_Jack was tied to a chair with an unnecessary amount of chains. But then again, this was Antis dream. It would have been a basement if it weren’t so endless and void-like, and everything looked like it was lagging, just slightly._

_Anti was talking to Mark, in ear reach of Jack. Bargaining, it seemed. Jack was crying, struggling against his chains, screams muffled with duct tape. Mark looked absolutely giddy._

_“We both win here! He’s catching up with me and I can’t have that! My ego won’t be able to take it! And you get a free vessel, what’s not to like?”_

_Mark was gesturing, over exaggerating with his hands in a loud, booming voice. Dark supposed that was how Anti viewed Mark. Not particularly surprising. Anti put his hand on his hip._

_“Two lollipops? The big, swirly ones?”_

_Mark pulled out two comically large lollipops from behind him._

_“Right here. Just kill him.”_

_Anti shrugged._

_“Ye got yerself a deal, Fischfuck.”_

_With that, Anti extended his... well, what could only be considered claws, but they were exaggerated here. He glitched over to Jacks form and placed his fingers around Jacks neck, digging in. Blood spewed from the many puncture wounds Anti had left behind, and as he pulled away Wilford appeared out of almost nowhere._ _The pair were now splattered with Jacks blood, and Anti handed over one of the lollipops to Wilford, who looked amazed at how Cool Anti clearly was._

_“Bully! Thanks, Anti! You’re the best boyfriend ever!”_

_That was... almost unnerving, yet somehow still adorable, and on top of all of that, goddamn hilarious. He felt his aura pulling him out of the dream again._

 

He found himself back in bed, laughing. Genuinely laughing, echoes and ringing included, and he tried to stop himself but Anti was already stirring. That must have been why Dark was pulled out of the dream.

Anti was clinging onto Wilford now, groaning and burying his face into Wilfords chest, and Dark had to take a few deep breaths to stop his giggling. Once he felt calm, he lay back down to spoon Anti from behind.

What a perfect little monster he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
